tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas gets Tricked (DVD)
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD release featuring the first seven episodes of the first season narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and later in 2007 on DVD. The Double Feature with Percy's Ghostly Trick came on January 6th 2009 and Thomas' Halloween Adventure came on June 16th, 2015. Description 1990/1992 VHS PEEP-PEEP! All aboard for fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The trip takes us to the Island of Sodor for a trainload of fun with Thomas and all his friends, including Gordon, Edward, Percy, Toby and, of course, Annie and Clarabel the passenger cars. Join in our travels and let our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, guide us through these adventures. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends! DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with the first Thomas episodes ever. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. Join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. Episodes # Thomas Gets Tricked # Edward Helps Out # Come Out, Henry! # Henry to the Rescue # A Big Day for Thomas # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas Saves the Day Song * Come for the Ride (DVD only) Bonus Features * Gordon's Memory Game * Sodor Memories Trivia * After the credits roll on the Strand VCI release, there is a message featuring a picture of Sir Topham Hatt that zooms out to reveal Strand VCI's mail address on a blue/purple gradient background encouraging viewers to write to Sir Topham Hatt to receive a tin of cookies as thanks for buying the video. * The 2007 DVD cover has a mock-up illustration of Thomas being pushed by the Jet Engine past the Scottish Castle. * On Netflix and Hulu Plus, the stories are told by George Carlin. * In 1995, Video Treasures released three versions of the video. One with the 1990 program, one with the 1992 program, and one also under the 1992 program with narration from George Carlin, containing four extra episodes, those being: James in a Mess, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Cow on the Line, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor. The end credits on the George Carlin VHS, and later the DVD release, were taken from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. * The audio is echoed on the 1995 tape featuring the 1992 program with Ringo's narration. * This was the very first Thomas VHS released in the US. Goofs * The first four episodes feature lines that were re-dubbed. ** Thomas gets Tricked: In the 1990 release, Ringo Starr says, "And off Thomas ran, laughing." The lines, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle" and "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important,' Thomas thought to himself" are also changed. This was the version used in the Random House Read-along CD recording. The original lines, as well as "And off he ran laughing", are restored in the 1992 release and were used on every tape featuring the 1992 program. ** Edward Helps Out: Edward's driver came up. ** Come Out, Henry!: How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and then decides to journey out again? ** Henry to the Rescue: "I'd like to come out of the tunnel". But Henry didn't know how to ask. * During Trouble for Thomas, as Thomas goes up the hill, a man can be faintly heard saying "Look out for the train" on the 1992 tape. * Percy and Toby's nameboards are seen in between episodes and they are mentioned in the VHS descriptions, but they did not appear in any of the episodes on the video. * Bertie and Terence's nameboards are seen after Come Out, Henry! and Trouble for Thomas respectively, but they do not appear in any of the episodes on the video. * On the 1995 tape label, Britt Allcroft's name is misspelled as Beth Allcroft. * The VHS covers use a photo from Saved from Scrap, but that episode is not featured on the release. * The 1995 release featuring the 1990 program displays the Strand VCI logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * The 1995 release featuring the 1992 program with Ringo Starr's narration does not display the Video Treasures logo, and starts off with just the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the Netflix version, the last music cue in Trouble for Thomas is played twice. * Thomas Gets Tricked is out of sync on the George Carlin dubbed tape. * The end credits are missing on the Universal re-release. Gallery File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStories1990VHScover.jpg|1990 front cover File:ThomasGetsTricked1990spine.jpg|1990 spine File:ThomasGetsTricked1990backcover.jpg|First 1990 back cover File:ThomasgetsTricked1993VHS.jpg|1992 front cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesspine.png|1992 spine File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedVHS.JPG|1992 tape File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories1994cover.jpg|1994 cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedVHS.jpg|1995 front cover File:ThomasGetsTricked1995spine.jpg|1995 spine File:ThomasGetsTricked1995BackCover.jpg|1995 back cover File:ThomasGetsTricked1995Label.jpg|1995 Label File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedDVDWithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithWoodenRailwayEmily.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Emily File:ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithWoodenThomasandSilverPercy.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas and Silver Percy File:ThomasGetsTrickedandBestofGordonDVDwithWoodenRailwayTerenceandHandcar.png|DVD two pack with Best of Gordon and Wooden Railway Terence and Hand Car FIle:ThomasGetsTrickedandPercy'sGhostlyTrickDoubleFeature.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature File:ThomasGetsTricked&Percy'sGhostlyTrickDoubleFeature2.png File:ThomasGetsTricked&Percy'sGhostlyTricksDoubleFeatureBackcover.png|Thomas Gets Tricked/Percy's Ghostly Trick back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedandThomas'HalloweenAdventuresDoubleFeature.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventure&ThomasGetsTrickedDoubleFeatureDoublePack.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked/Thomas' Halloween Adventures back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedStrandVCILogo.png|Original VHS title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|1992 VHS/DVD title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection menu Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video